Promise
by Sashuyumii
Summary: Aomine n'est plus le même et Kagami est sûr et certain que c'est à cause de Kuroko. Cela dit, il n'est pas décidé à laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont et encore moins à le perdre. Aokaga


Hello la compagnie, je suis heureux de vous présenter ma première fanfic en français. Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et que je veux que vous preniez plaisir à me lire :D.

* * *

_Oneshot_

Kagami est debout depuis plus d'une heure, le regard décidé et quelque peu agacé. Il a les mains profondément plongées dans ses poches et il fixe cette baie vitrée derrière laquelle est assis un jeune homme au regard hagard. Il attend que ce dernier bouge et se décide à sortir du bâtiment dans lequel il se trouve.

* * *

Il faut repartir au début de toute l'histoire pour comprendre la raison qui l'a poussé à filer le train à ce jeune homme à la peau bronzée ; à guetter ses moindres allées et venues et à rester arrêté devant un bar en attendant qu'il veuille bien en sortir.

Par le passé, il avait toujours été le spectateur silencieux et impassible de leur idylle. Kuroko n'était pas le genre fleur bleue, mais dès qu'Aomine se pointait aux entraînements, il se transformait carrément. Bien que le grand arrogant et égoïste qu'était Aomine ne faisait rien de particulier, Kuroko était toujours à ses petits soins et ils restaient très proches au point où Kuroko oubliait son équipe.

Le coach faisait des crises de nerf à chaque fois qu'il s'éclipsait pour aller roucouler avec son pigeon bleu. Le reste de l'équipe n'était pas vraiment dérangée. Ils appréciaient même ces moments, car ça leur faisait des vacances. Étant donné que le coach se lançait avec le capitaine à la recherche de Kuroko et qu'elle ne le trouvait que peu rapidement et parfois même très rarement, chacun pouvait se reposer ou même disparaitre aussi.

Kagami, lui non plus n'y voyait aucun problème. Il les regardait d'un œil très peu ennuyé et n'était guère choqué de les voir du côté obscure de la force. L'entourage de Kuroko avait l'esprit assez ouvert pour ne pas avoir de stéréotypes stupides sur deux hommes qui s'aiment.

Dans la vie de Kagami il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour. Il ne savait quasiment pas ce que ça signifiait et ne comprenait pas le bonheur que Kuroko ressentait. Il était seulement heureux de le voir heureux et performant sur le terrain. Kuroko était épanoui et ça se ressentait dans son jeu. Kagami devenait meilleur, ses techniques parfaites et tout cela grâce à cette magnifique ombre qu'était devenu Kuroko.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'Aomine n'était pour lui qu'un rival impétueux et arrogant, rien qu'un simple rival. Un garçon aussi détestable qu'admirable. Un joueur redoutable et imbattable. L'approcher de plus près en dehors d'un terrain de basket était impensable. Kagami avait horreur de la Génération des Miracles, il les détestait tous sauf Kuroko.

Voir son ombre avec celui qui était son ancienne lumière, Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir quelque peu jaloux et aigris, surtout quand le petit bonhomme mettait fin à leurs entraînements ou lui posait des lapins à cause de l'autre garçon.

Il s'était senti très seul, car Kuroko était son seul meilleur ami. Souvent il se surprenait même à l'envier sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. A envier la sincérité de leur relation et la façon que Aomine avait de le traiter. Mais il se disait que c'était dû à la solitude qu'il ressentait et qu'il n'était pas en droit de les envier.

Après tout, Kagami avait son compte. Il avait un Kuroko à 100 % dans ses matchs et un Aomine plus que jamais extraordinaire lors des compétitions. C'était toute la vie de Kagami : jouer avec Kuroko et jouer contre Aomine. Vouloir battre Aomine avec Kuroko, c'était son leitmotiv, son projet.

Mais tout s'est passé subitement. Kuroko a eu ce grave accident qui le paralysa pendant des semaines. Il était dans un coma qui semblait réversible. Tout le monde était à son chevet, Kagami et Aomine en permanence. Puis les semaines devinrent des mois et malheureusement les mois devinrent à leur tour des années et tout cela à cause d'un stupide accident de voiture. Aomine au début ne le quittait jamais, mais il se fit progressivement rare au grand étonnement de Kagami. Il avait pourtant appris à respirer le même air que lui pendant plus d'une journée sans avoir envie de le tuer.

En fait, il avait appris à le connaître et doucement il était venu à comprendre ce qui avait attiré Kuroko, à comprendre pourquoi ce dernier était autant heureux avec lui. Alors, Aomine a commencé à lui manquer.

Aomine ne venait plus aux matchs, ne participait plus aux compétitions et du jour au lendemain, Kagami perdit tout ce qui comptait vraiment pour lui dans la vie. Son meilleur ami et son rival.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait pas à rebondir. Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir sans les deux garçons. Pour Kuroko, il n'y pouvait rien, personne n'y pouvait rien à part Dieu. Mais pour Aomine il pouvait encore faire quelque chose pour le récupérer.

* * *

Une femme passa juste devant lui, elle le fixa avec suspicion tout le long de son parcourt jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus en mesure de le voir. Kagami, lui, se sentait un tantinet gêné bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas pu trouver un autre moyen.

Il avait l'air d'un délinquant, habillé ainsi tout en noir d'un jogging et d'un pull à capuche. Son corps était gelé et en plus il sentait des fourmillements dans ses jambes. Il avait besoin de bouger, mais il ne voulait pas quitter Aomine des yeux.

Le jeune homme bronzé était assis à l'une des places près de la baie, la tête appuyée contre celle-ci et le regard posé dans le vide. Il ne regardait pas dans la direction de Kagami et ce dernier ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il fixait. Il n'avait pas bougé de cette position depuis qu'il s'y était mis quelques minutes plutôt et Kagami se doutait qu'il en soit de même pour les minutes et peut-être même les heures à venir.

Un pas, deux pas et il était prêt à traverser la route pour rejoindre le bar. Il en avait assez d'attendre. Sans même regarder la couleur des feux tricolores il se permit d'enjamber la chaussée, évitant de justesse les quelques voitures qui s'avançaient déjà vers lui. Il termina sa traversée sous les bruits grognons des klaxons.

Aomine n'avait toujours pas détourné le regard. Il préférait cela, il ne voulait pas se faire apercevoir et lui permettre ainsi de s'échapper. Passer la porte du bar ne fut pas chose aisée, il la poussa avec tant de réticente et faillit déjà en sortir dès qu'il inhala l'odeur de l'alcool, présente en excès dans l'établissement. Certes, c'était normal pour un tel endroit, mais c'était tout de même répugnant.

Il n'était pas buveur, après tout il était un sportif avéré. Il y avait d'ailleurs très peu de choses qu'il aimait après le basket, à savoir la nourriture, les émissions tardives de tout genre et essentiellement sportives et l'alcool n'en faisait pas partie.

Il était donc normal qu'il n'apprécie pas le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Cependant, il devait être là et il avait déjà décidé qu'il ne rentrerait pas chez lui sans avoir réglé son problème.

Quelques pas rapides et résolus et il se présentait déjà à la table d'Aomine. Celui-ci était assit tout seul. Kagami regarda à droite et à gauche, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas attiré l'attention des autres. Aomine, en tout cas, ne lui prêtait pas attention. Il prit le temps de s'installer en face avant de se racler nerveusement la gorge et de poser les yeux sur lui.

Aomine semblait amaigri, le teint encore plus sombre que d'habitude. Kagami pensait ne l'avoir jamais vu aussi sombre. Ses cernes étaient très visibles, lui donnant l'air le plus déchu que Kagami n'ai, encore une fois, jamais vu sur son visage. Il n'était quasiment plus l'Aomine arrogant, sur de lui et à l'aura redoutable d'avant. Il était lessivé, presque sans vie aux yeux de Kagami.

« Aomine ! » Kagami se permit de l'appeler après avoir avalé sa salive. Il n'avait plus l'air aussi sûr qu'au départ, mais il n'avait pas encore changé d'avis.

Aomine ne fit aucun mouvement, il ne bougea même pas alors que Kagami venait de l'appeler. « Aomine ! » Kagami renchérit, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Cette fois ce fut plus net que la précédente, mais Aomine ne réagit pas. Il l'appela encore, plusieurs fois, n'obtenant du jeune homme qu'un simple cillement et un léger soupir agacé. Il décida alors de changer de tactique.

« Daiki ! » lança-t-il sèchement, décidé à le faire réagir. Aomine claqua la langue avant de le toiser méchamment. Un tel regard lui aurait arraché des frissons par le passé, mais là, ça ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Kagami ne ressentait à la limite que de la pitié pour ce que Aomine était devenu, un ivrogne.

« Qu'est ce qui te donne le droit de prononcer mon prénom ? Hein, Kagami ? » son ton était amer et Kagami ne put s'empêcher de ressentir encore plus de pitié à son égard. Il se comportait comme si Kagami était son pire ennemi, comme s'il était l'origine de tous ses problèmes.

« La même chose qui te donne le droit de m'ignorer ! » répondit-il d'un ton agressif. Sa réponse ne satisfit pas Aomine qui croisa les bras en s'adossant à son siège, le regard toujours aussi menaçant, posé sur Kagami.

Le grand roux reprit ses esprits et se calma. Il posa les mains sur ses jambes avant de poser le regard sur le verre à moitié plein qui était posé en face d'Aomine. Il ne savait quelle sorte de mixture infâme elle contenait, mais elle semblait avoir fait déjà beaucoup de dégâts.

« Ao... Aomine, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Notre finale est dans moins d'une semaine. Satsuki dit que tu ne viens plus aux entraînements et tu ne passes plus non plus à l'hôpital, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » finit-il par dire en remontant les yeux vers lui.

Aomine avait à présent les sourcils énormément froncés et le regard de nouveau dirigé vers l'extérieur.

Il l'ignorait carrément. « Aomine je te parle, est-ce que tu m'as en... » voulu-t-il ajouter, mais Aomine le coupa net de sa voix rauque et sèche. « Ouais, je t'ai entendu ! » le silence se posa un moment entre eux. Kagami était assez choqué que sa seule réaction soit celle-ci alors qu'il venait de mentionner l'hôpital qu'il ne fréquentait plus et donc Kuroko dans le coma et laissé tout seul. Ne ressentait-il plus rien pour lui ?

« Si tu m'as entendu alors pourquoi ne me réponds tu pas ? » Kagami n'était pas prêt à le lâcher. Aomine, lui, paraissait vraiment s'en ficher et ça l'énervait. Il prit son verre et le vida sec, puis se resservit de nouveau et en fit de même, tout cela dans un court laps de temps.

Le grand roux le regardait faire, étonné, attendant incrédule qu'Aomine lui réponde enfin, mais rien. « Hey ! » cria-t-il doucement avant de poser la main sur la table, à la vue d'Aomine, afin d'attirer son attention.

Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était d'agacer son vis-à-vis qui faisait clairement comprendre qu'il lui tapait sur les nerfs. Après une série de grandes gorgées, Aomine termina sa bouteille et se leva, prenant sa veste noire sur le dossier de sa chaise et la posant sur son avant-bras droit courbé au niveau de sa poitrine. « Rend toi utile et paye l'addition ! » dit-il avec dédain avant de s'en aller.

« Hein ? Co... comment ça pa... Hey, atten... » Kagami a à peine le temps de se lever à son tour qu'une serveuse le rejoint immédiatement, lui tendant la main pour réclamer l'addition.

C'est en jurons que Kagami sortit du bar après avoir payé. Heureusement qu'il avait sur lui assez d'argent pour payer cette addition très conséquente. « Et dire qu'il n'a fait que boire... comment fait-il pour rester encore debout ? »

Le froid glacial du dehors l'accueillit violemment, il se crispa et se frotta les mains en soufflant dedans avant de s'engager plus franchement. Un coup d'œil de chaque partie du trottoir et il aperçut la silhouette titubante d'Aomine plus loin. Il se précipita à sa suite, mué par on ne sait quelle volonté tordue. Il voulait forcément lui faire entendre raison. « Aomine, stop !... Je dis stop ! »

Il le retint par son vêtement, mais Aomine se dégagea. Il portait un pantalon en jean bleu foncé et une chemise bleue nuit qui allait parfaitement bien avec son teint foncé et sa couleur de cheveux. « Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, je viens de carrément payer tes deux derniers jours de beuveries intensives... Aomine ! »

« Lâche moi ! » répondit Aomine, tout simplement. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qu'on puisse dire à quelqu'un qui vous vient en aide. « Je ne t'ai pas forcé, t'es collant. » Kagami en fut choqué. Il marqua une halte en l'entendant dire cela, la bouche entrouverte. « Co... comment peux tu me dire ça ? Espèce de sale bâtard ingrat ! » il espérait le provoquer en l'insultant et l'emmener à lui prêter plus d'attention, mais Aomine ne grogna même pas. Lui qui ne permettait normalement aucun écart de langage à son encontre.

« Putain, c'est pas vrai, tu peux pas t'arrêter et m'écouter ?... t'es pas possible, je sais pas comment Kuroko a fait pour te supporter tout ce temps ! Il devait être fou. » Kagami l'avait dit sur un coup de tête, sans vraiment le penser. Cependant, la réaction d'Aomine cette fois ne se fit pas attendre. Il laissa tomber sa veste, se retourna en un éclair et plaqua violemment Kagami contre le mur à côté, le prenant par les colles et le pressant contre la surface rugueuse et dure.

Kagami ne put que gémir de douleur, surpris de ce revirement de situation. Il grimaça en s'agrippant aux mains d'Aomine sur ses colles, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise, mais il avait la poigne ferme. Aomine était haineux et amer. Son regard bleuté était vide, figé dans celui de Kagami, mais vide.

Le grand roux pouvait admirer de plus près ses cernes et sa peau qui avait pris un bon coup de vieux et en plus il puait l'alcool. « Je t'interdis de parler de Kuroko ainsi, t'as compris ? »

« Qu... quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal, Aomine, tu me fais mal » c'est les larmes presque aux yeux que Kagami fixa lui aussi Aomine, ayant décidé de ne pas répondre par la violence. « Relâche moi, s'il te plaît. » son timbre de voix était très diplomate et ses mains ne se faisaient guère pressantes sur celles d'Aomine malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait à la gorge.

Le jeune homme bronzé finit par le relâcher, reculant de quelques pas en restant face à lui. Kagami toussota en glissant doucement le long du mur jusqu'à s'appuyer sur ses genoux. Aomine semblait réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire.

Sa haine se transforma en regret et il détourna le regard. « Je... suis désolé, Kagami. » il recula encore. « Aomi... ne... s'il te plaît, écoute moi ! » renchérit-il tout en continuant de haleter. Il regardait Aomine d'un œil, l'autre étant fermé en une grimace de douleur. Il put constater que le jeune homme reculait jusqu'à la route bondée de voiture et ne semblait pas sur le point de s'arrêter. « C'est pas la peine, tu perds ton temps, rentre chez toi. »

Aomine était proche de la route, plus que quelques centimètres à présent. Kagami sentit sa poitrine se resserrer en le voyant faire. Il se redressa rapidement et lui retint le bras juste avant que ce ne soit trop tard. « Mais tu es fou ! Fait attention. »

« J'ai dit lâche moi, rentre chez toi ! » Aomine voulut retirer son bras, mais Kagami aussi avait la poigne assez ferme. Il résista et le garda tout près. « Oui... mais pas sans toi ! »

* * *

La porte de l'appartement de Kagami se referma doucement, la clé dans la serrure tourna pour la condamner et le propriétaire des lieux s'y adossa pour contempler son invité d'un soir.

Aomine n'était pas ivre mort, mais il était assez éméché pour lui porter main. Même si c'était intolérable, il ne se sentait pas la force de le laisser seul une minute de plus. L'amener chez lui n'avait pas été très dur puisqu'il n'était, à vrai dire, pas du tout lui-même.

Massant sa gorge qui portait déjà les stigmates de sa rencontre avec les poings d'Aomine, il marcha jusqu'à sa cuisine. « Aomine, tu veux boire quelque chose... ? » il ne jeta pas de coups d'œil sur Aomine et ouvrit son frigo avant de se raviser. « ...d'autre que de l'alcool ! » il ne reçut qu'un simple « Hmmm... » du jeune homme, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il lui apporte de l'eau.

« Hey, lève toi... bois un peu d'eau. » il murmura presque en s'accroupissant près de lui, le remuant pour qu'il se relève du canapé. Confortablement installé, Aomine tourna simplement le dos à Kagami en marmonnant. « Non, pas maintenant... »

Kagami sentit ses nerfs se concentrer et il voulut s'énerver. « Hey, debout ! Fait pas l'enfant... » il posa le verre sur la table basse et entreprit de le bouger. Aomine se recroquevilla comme un enfant, le visage enfoui dans un coussin. « S'il te plaît... Tetsu... trop... fatigué... »

Le geste de Kagami fut bloqué net. Un pincement au cœur le prit alors que Aomine marmonnait d'une voix toujours plus triste. Il se laissa tomber sur le tapis tout près de lui.

Non, il n'y avait pas de chance qu'il ait cessé de l'aimer, c'était stupide de penser ça. Aomine devait seulement être fatigué de l'attendre.

Penser qu'Aomine aimait toujours Kuroko rassura Kagami tout en le laissant triste.

Tout ce temps, il avait pensé que c'était aussi dur pour tout le monde et que Aomine n'avait pas à faire son intéressant. Le voir ainsi le faisait complètement changer d'avis. Il n'avait plus vraiment pitié, il souffrait aussi.

Kagami regarda autour de lui, il s'imagina une maison remplie de souvenirs, de l'odeur de Kuroko et dans laquelle Aomine devait vivre tout seul depuis quelques années.

Lui et Kuroko étaient amis, les meilleurs. Mais pour Aomine et Kuroko, c'était plus. Il ne comprenait sans doute pas toute la profondeur de cela, mais désormais il savait que ce qu'il avait enduré au chevet de Kuroko était loin, très loin d'égaler ce que Aomine avait vécu.

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir jugé sans chercher à comprendre, il s'en voulait beaucoup.

Aomine éternua subitement et Kagami fut temporairement arraché à ses remords. Il se mit à genou au-dessus de lui, passant une main timide mais douce dans ses cheveux soyeux. « Ao... Aomi... » il avait comme un chat dans la gorge, comme une envie pressante de pleurer et de le conforter. « ...Allons dans la chambre. »

« Hmm... » Aomine était craintif dans son sommeil et Kagami se devait de le rassurer. « Tu n'auras pas froid ainsi... » il s'enroula encore plus, bien décidé à ne pas bouger. Kagami soupira, renonçant à le bouger il partit dans sa chambre pour prendre des draps et des coussins.

Il couvrit Aomine, fit passer un coussin sous sa tête et mit le reste par terre au cas où il devait tomber du canapé. « Bonne nuit... Dai... ki. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kagami fut réveillé de bonne heure par les miaulements incessants de son chat. D'habitude ce dernier venait le réveiller et miauler sur sa tête pour que Kagami aille lui faire son plat.

Il se releva, s'asseyant sur le lit, puis s'étira en baillant. Il prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant d'aller tout curieux vers l'origine des bruits. Il se frotta les yeux en trottinant et une fois sur place, il fut obligé de les frotter encore plus fort.

Kagami tomba sur un Aomine en pleine lutte avec son chat et c'est seulement là qu'il se rappela qu'il l'avait ramené chez lui hier. Le chat gesticulait et essayait d'échapper à l'étreinte d'Aomine qui le retenait tant bien que mal.

« Hum... » Kagami se gratta la tête devant cette scène mémorable. Aomine se tourna pour le regarder et lâcha immédiatement le chat. Il se gratta lui aussi la tête.

« Je... voulais juste lui donner un truc à becter... » dit-il en réponse à la question silencieuse qui s'affichait sur le visage de Kagami. « Il doit pas aimer ma cuisine. » ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture et un sourire en coin.

Un sourire en coin que Kagami connaissait bien et qu'il se plut à revoir. C'était le sourire léger qu'il affichait souvent lorsque lui et Kuroko parlait de la génération des miracles et qu'ils se plaisaient à se moquer de chacun d'entre eux. Mais c'était aussi le sourire qu'il affichait lorsque lui et Kagami se retrouvaient à parler du bon vieux temps au chevet de Kuroko.

Kagami esquissa un léger sourire lui aussi, lequel sourire surprit Aomine. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Kagami et ses sourires. « C'est pas grave, il est assez compliqué sur les bords. »

Il s'abaissa pour prendre le chat qui s'était précipité à ses pieds et le porta jusqu'à la cuisine pour s'occuper de lui. Il lui ouvrit une boite de thon et la lui versa dans son bol. Puis, il se mit à le câliner tendrement en le regardant manger.

« Je savais pas que c'était ton genre... les chats, je veux dire. »

Kagami haussa les épaules en fixant l'animal. « Une amie à moi prétend que ça pourrait m'aider à améliorer mes relations sociales. » bien qu'il ait répondu à sa question, Aomine garda le silence. Il fixa Kagami pendant un long moment, ses sourcils se froissant doucement au fil des secondes. Kagami tiqua immédiatement et se mit à rougir. « Per... pervers, arrête tout de suite ce que tu fais ! »

Aomine s'esclaffa en levant les mains. « Quoi ? J'ai encore rien fait, je pensais juste ! »

« Oui, c'est ça, c'est justement ce que tu dois arrêter de faire ! Ne pense à rien. » Répondit-il en le menaçant d'une fourchette, le visage rougit. Le comique de la situation et de son expression fit rire Aomine qui alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Kagami resta dans la cuisine, le regard tendre et le sourire aux lèvres en le voyant ainsi.

Ils continuèrent de discuter et tout au long, Kagami garda la même expression.

« Je vais pas sortir vivant d'ici en fait, c'est ça ? »

« Huh ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Kagami tourna le regard vers lui. Aomine le regardait, cuisiner, d'un air sérieux. « T'arrête pas de me sourire depuis ce matin et on s'est pas encore crêpé le chignon... » il posa le coude sur l'une de ses cuisses et appuya son menton sur son poing avec un léger air moqueur et un sourire en coin. « Alors, je vais forcément mourir, non ? »

Kagami resta planté là, à le regarder pendant un bon bout de temps avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'il venait d'entendre avait vraiment été dit. Il écarquilla grand les yeux puis les referma en baissant la tête, s'appuyant sur la table de cuisine.

« AHO… MINE... ! »

« Ok, ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit, pas la peine de s'énerver. »

« … Franchement, je te préférais quand t'étais saoul ! » juste à ses mots Aomine perdit son sourire, il ne répliqua rien et finit par se lever du fauteuil. Il s'étira et posa les mains sur ses hanches. Kagami qui pensait avoir dit un truc de trop arbora un air désolé. « Hum... » il voulut s'excuser bien que cherchant ses mots, mais Aomine ne le laissa pas continuer.

« En parlant de ça... » le cœur de Kagami se serra un peu, de peur de l'entendre dire qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide. Il s'arrêta de cuisiner, mais garda sa poêle en main.

« Merci pour hier, sans toi je serais encore dans ce bar à me saouler la gueule et je me serais fait éjecter sans rien... merci et désolé, je sais que dans ces moments, je suis un véritable trou de cul. »

Il était franc et sérieux. Très loin du Aomine que Kagami a appris à connaître au lycée, mais un peu plus lui-même. Kagami sourit nerveusement, il était rassuré et content. « C'est... rien... je me suis un peu mêlé de tes affaires, mais je veux vraiment que tu reviennes dans le tournoi... et pas seulement ça, je veux que tu reviennes auprès de Kuroko, j'avais peur que tu... que tu...»

Il hésita à finir de peur de se faire attaquer comme la veille, même si Aomine était plus sobre à présent, et aussi de peur d'entendre la réponse qu'il attendait pourtant. « Que je quoi ? » Aomine demanda en haussant les sourcils. Il n'était plus sur la défensive et encore moins agressif. « Que tu... aies cessé de l'aimer. »

Encore une fois il y eut un moment de silence, Aomine fixa Kagami les sourcils toujours haussés puis il soupira doucement. « T'es sûr que vous êtes best friends ? »

Kagami fronça, perplexe, les sourcils. « Comment... ça ? » sa curiosité s'éveilla.

« Tetsu et moi c'est fini... depuis longtemps. » Aomine lui lança tout simplement. Kagami écarquilla les yeux, silencieux, avant de s'approcher. « Co... comment ça finit ? Comment ça depuis longtemps ? »

Aomine croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Quelle partie t'a pas pigé ? Le ''C'est fini'' ou le ''Depuis longtemps'' » il riait alors qu'il se payait clairement la tête de Kagami, mais ce dernier s'en fichait pour l'instant.

Bizarrement il se sentait soulagé, sans savoir pourquoi. Cette nouvelle le choquait, mais pas dans un seul sens. « Tu veux dire que... bien avant son accident c'était déjà fini entre vous ? Il... il t'a pris en train de le tromper et c'est à cause de ça qu'il a fait cet accident, hein ? C'était juste avant ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kagami ne comprenait pas. Ils allaient si bien ensemble et en plus il était outré d'apprendre cela de Aomine alors que Kuroko ne lui avait rien dit. Aomine le fixa longuement, l'expression moqueuse ayant disparu. Il sentait le doute et la frustration de Kagami c'est pourquoi il se garda de répondre du tac au tac à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Jamais je n'aurais trompé Tetsu, pas alors que je l'aimais autant. Il a tout simplement décidé qu'on devait arrêter et j'ai respecté sa décision. » Kagami le fixa choqué alors que Aomine parlait sans trace de peine dans sa voix ou dans son regard. « Co... comme ça ? Tout simplement... Et t'as pas demandé pourquoi ? »

Aomine haussa les épaules nonchalamment. « Ça n'aurait rien changé... » c'était très surprenant pour Kagami qui le fixait les yeux grand ouvert. « Mais alors... pourquoi souffres tu autant ? Pourquoi te plonges tu dans l'alcool ? Pourquoi tu ne joues plus ? Pourquoi tu ne lui rends plus visite ? Et pourquoi t'as voulu te suicider hier ? »

Aomine eut envie de respirer à la place de Kagami, tellement ses questions étaient suffocantes. « Me quoi ? Putain Kagami, j'étais ivre ! » dit-il, choqué que Kagami l'ait pris autant au sérieux dans son état second de la veille. Il soupira doucement. Il fallait vite clarifier les choses.

« Kagami, du calme, ok ?... J'ai commencé à boire quand il m'a quitté et ça m'ai juste resté, le problème c'est qu'un check-up chez mon médecin a révélé que je m'étais endommagé le foie alors je dois tirer un trait sur le basket en attendant que je puisse me rétablir. Ça allait, mais quand je suis retourné chez le doc hier, il m'a dit que je pouvais toujours pas rejouer alors j'ai un peu pété les plombs, c'est tout. »

Kagami l'écouta attentivement sans broncher, puis il s'approcha doucement de lui, Aomine le laissa faire avec des yeux interrogateurs. Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt, le grand roux le tapa avec la poêle qu'il tenait encore en main. Le choc fut si violent que Aomine se retrouva dans le canapé en s'attrapant la tête. « Mais bordel, pourquoi tu me frappes ? » cria-t-il.

« Parce que t'es un enfoiré d'égoïste et d'inconscient ! » lui aussi se mettait à crier, de douleur comme Aomine, mais ce n'était pas la même douleur. « Comment ça tu pètes les plombs et tu te remets à boire alors que t'as le foie en compote... hein ? Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit... pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé de ça à Satsuki ? Pourquoi... tu ne m'as rien... » il baissa la tête, se calmant doucement et s'arrêta de parler.

Qui était-il pour Aomine pour exiger qu'il lui dise ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, en se ravisant. Il s'était trop laissé aller sur ce coup-ci.

Aomine se leva et le retint, l'attirant doucement vers lui. « Attend...! » il comprit très bien que ce qu'il avait fait venait de blesser Kagami. Même si le roux ne s'en rendait pas compte lui-même, l'expression de son visage en disait long, très long sur ce fait. « La raison pour laquelle Kuroko a mis fin à notre relation... c'est toi ! »

Kagami leva les yeux vers Aomine. Il avait déjà les larmes aux yeux et là, il commença à trembloter. « Quo... quoi ? Moi ? » son visage s'attrista alors qu'il ne comprenait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. Aomine, lui, semblait réticent à terminer, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il avait envie de clarifier une zone d'ombre dans son esprit.

« Il pensait que tu éprouvais des sentiments pour moi et qu'en étant ensemble on te faisait du mal... il avait assez d'estime et d'amour pour toi pour me plaquer ou peut être qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas assez pour moi. Je suppose que ça doit être ce dernier cas. » Aomine le relâcha puis mit ses mains dans son jean en détournant le regard. Il semblait s'être déjà remit de tout cela mais l'évoquer l'assombrit. « Tu... tu... rigoles ? Je... tu n'es que mon... rival... »

Kagami eut peur, peur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Peur que Aomine pense qu'il l'aimait. Aomine tourna les yeux vers lui et le comprit. Il arbora un sourire et se retourna pour aller chercher sa veste, comme s'il allait partir. Il était déçu, mais en même temps il ne s'était pas imaginé grand-chose. Kuroko avait réussi à lui mettre ce truc dans la tête et il s'était mis à espérer, à voir Kagami différemment, à lui prêter plus attention.

« T'inquiète, je sais bien que c'est faux. Tetsu devait juste en avoir marre de moi. » dit-il en éclatant de rire. Alors qu'il se voyait tiré d'un malentendu, Kagami ressentit cependant une grande douleur dans sa poitrine, comme si en fait ça ne le satisfaisait pas. « T'avais raison, il devait être fou pour me supporter tout ce temps. »

Aomine porta sa veste et refit face à Kagami avec un sourire résolut. Il était loin du Aomine arrogant et égoïste d'avant. Il n'était plus le même, mais ce n'était pas mauvais et ce n'était pas à cause de Kuroko.

« Ao... » Kagami eut du mal à bouger. Les lèvres palpitantes et le cœur serré. Kuroko lui avait souvent demandé s'il ressentait quelque chose pour quelqu'un et il avait toujours répondu que non, qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était. A cela Kuroko avait ajouté qu'effectivement il ne savait pas ce que c'était, parce qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un sans le savoir. Kagami avait toujours cru que Kuroko s'amusait ou qu'il se trompait. Mais si le petit bonhomme était allé jusqu'à quitter son homme pour cela et Kagami sait que Kuroko l'aimait vraiment, c'est que ce n'était guère faux. Kuroko n'avait jamais tort.

Lui et la phrase qu'il disait très souvent à Kagami et qui révoltait ce dernier : « Kagami-kun, sans moi tu t'en sortiras... mais sans Daiki tu t'effondreras. » c'était comme s'il savait qu'il aurait à les abandonner. Ah, ce Kuroko.

« Désolé de t'avoir embêté hier et merci. Je ferai en sorte de passer voir Tetsu et de pas manquer la finale alors soit prêt... je ne te ferais pas de cadeau. » il fouilla dans sa poche en souriant, faisant sortir son téléphone portable pour l'allumer. Il marcha près de Kagami et le dépassa pour aller vers la porte. « Ciao mon pote... » dit-il en agitant la main au chat qui les observait, silencieux, du haut d'une table.

Kagami se retourna vers lui. Les yeux pleins de larmes. « Aomine... » le jeune homme bronzé fit volte face très rapidement. « Hm ? » sa surprise fut grande lorsqu'il aperçut ses larmes. « Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi... »

Aomine sentit son cœur faire un bond monstrueux dans sa poitrine. Kagami était si mignon, si incroyablement mignon. « S'il te plaît... reste... » il s'était agrippé à ses propres vêtements, le regard perdu, implorant presque Aomine.

Là, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec le basketball.

Aomine fit marche arrière rapidement. Kagami resta immobile et Aomine vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il posa immédiatement les lèvres contres les siennes, le serrant fort dans ses bras et Kagami passa les mains dans son dos. Il s'agrippa à lui, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre au baiser. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et il se focalisa sur cette source de chaleur, sur l'odeur enivrante d'Aomine. Son parfum et le baiser suffirent à exciter Kagami. Aomine n'eut pas à le caresser qu'il était déjà devenu dur au bout de quelques minutes.

Aomine embrassait incroyablement bien, il imposait un certain rythme à Kagami qui suivait même sans s'en rendre compte. Ce dernier fut le premier à faire savoir qu'il en voulait plus. En s'agrippant à Aomine il fit tomber sa veste. « Uh... qu'est ce que tu lui reproches ? » murmura Aomine sur les lèvres de Kagami au sujet de sa veste. Ce dernier sourit doucement, rougissant comme une tomate. Il posa la tête dans le cou d'Aomine, inhalant son odeur de plus près. « Rien... mais j'ai envie de voir ce qu'il y a en dessous. »

Sa réponse arracha un énorme sourire à Aomine. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un jour il aurait autant envie de quelqu'un et encore moins envie d'Aomine. Il ne s'était jamais douté de ses propres sentiments pour le jeune homme. D'être dans ses bras, de le sentir, d'être autant désiré qu'il le désirait, il en était heureux. Mais ce n'était déjà pas assez.

« Ao... mine... » implora-t-il tout doucement, le rouge aux lèvres et les yeux pleins de désir. Aomine le contempla un long moment avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Oui, je sais... »

* * *

La respiration haletante, le souffle court, le bruit des dents qui entraient en contact, les gémissements de Kagami, tous les deux s'embrassaient plus sauvagement. Ils étaient installés sur le lit. Kagami était chevauché par Aomine et il tentait de garder ses lèvres contre les siennes alors que le jeune homme bronzé essayait de le déshabiller. « Hey Kagami... » Aomine l'obligea à cesser ses baisers, exigeant son attention.

« Laisse-moi juste te déshabiller et mes lèvres seront de nouveau tiennes. » dit-il en ricanant. Kagami fit une moue mignonne et le laissa faire. Il le déshabilla aussi et comme promis il put de nouveau ravir ses lèvres.

Aomine se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Kagami. Il passa ses mains sur son torse imberbe, caressant sa peau douce et venant jouer avec ses tétons. Ils n'arrivaient pas à séparer leurs lèvres. Kagami adorait déjà le contact de celles d'Aomine sur les siennes. Ce dernier introduisit sa langue à l'intérieur de la cavité buccale de Kagami, jouant avec sa langue à lui. Il la fit sortir et lui lécha les lèvres, puis descendit jusqu'à son menton, mais quand il s'éloigna trop Kagami le captura encore.

Il glissa ses mains sur les hanches du roux avant de passer sur la bosse joliment dessinée de son sous-vêtement. Il massa son sexe sans le mettre à jour et Kagami se mit à gémir plus franchement, abandonnant de ce fait les lèvres d'Aomine. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en cachant son visage, gémissant d'une façon très séduisante alors qu'Aomine relâcha son sexe pour le toucher plus franchement.

« Aomi... non... » il enfouit son visage dans un coussin, mordillant dedans avec le réflexe de fermer ses jambes au contact d'Aomine, mais ça lui faisait tellement de bien, quoi qu'il puisse être en train de faire, qu'il ne put bouger.

« Non ? Pourquoi non ? » Aomine s'amusait à le taquiner. Plus Kagami semblait contre, plus il avait envie de continuer. Il fit glisser le sous-vêtement jusqu'aux chevilles du grand roux, écartant de plus belle ses jambes avant de plonger sa langue entre ses fesses.

Kagami se cambra brusquement en sentant l'organe humide dans son intimité. « Aomi... » il voulu l'appeler, mais termina en un gémissement magnifique qui faillit étouffer le membre d'Aomine. Il décida de libérer son entrejambe, massant doucement son propre sexe pour le faire patienter.

Il se redressa et monta sur Kagami. « Hey... Taiga ? » il passa une main tendre dans la chevelure de Kagami, l'obligeant à le regarder. Kagami était toujours aussi rouge, l'air un peu abasourdi. Aomine ne put pas s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, plus adorable qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. « Taiga... »

Il répétait son nom, non pas pour l'appeler, mais pour se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas. L'entendre prononcer son prénom avec autant de douceur donnait des frissons à Kagami. « Taiga... ! »

Il ne comprit, bien qu'assez tard, qu'il devait lui aussi se faire entendre. « Dai... Daiki ! »

Aomine surprit se mit à sourire, un air tendre et amoureux. Il passa les doigts sur les lèvres de Kagami avant de les enfoncer à l'intérieur. Kagami se mit à les sucer goulument, l'un après l'autre en les mordillant aussi.

Aomine retira ses doigts qu'il alla insérer dans son intimité. Son partenaire ne le sentit en lui que très légèrement et déjà il avait envie de plus. Kagami qui cherchait à se cacher se leva subitement, accrochant les bras autour du cou d'Aomine. Il joignit ses lèvres aux siennes un court instant avant de descendre dans son cou, mordiller son épaule et le muscle tendu d'Aomine. Ses mains passèrent dans son dos, épousant les muscles érotiques de son amant.

Kagami posa les yeux sur lui, dépassant son désir pour admirer l'homme qu'il avait entre les mains. Son teint sombre, sa peau douce et son odeur enivrante. Il vint ensuite sur le torse du jeune homme. Ses abdominaux en béton lui donnaient un plaisir fou rien qu'au toucher.

Aomine se laissa faire, immobile, profitant en soupirant de plaisir des caresses de Kagami. Même ce dernier n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait capable d'autant de passion. Lui qui ne comprenait jamais rien au bonheur des autres.

« Taiga... » dit-il doucement en commençant à dévorer son corps de doux baisers passionnés. Il prit les mains de Kagami et les porta doucement jusqu'à son sexe. Le grand roux comprit le message et se mit à le masturber, d'abord doucement puis plus franchement jusqu'à obtenir des gémissements approbateurs de la part d'Aomine.

Les deux s'embrassèrent de nouveau et s'étalèrent sur le lit, Aomine ayant toujours le dessus.

Ce fut fait spontanément. Kagami relâcha son sexe et encercla ses hanches à l'aide de ses jambes. Aomine dirigea son sexe vers la rondelle chaude de Kagami et le pénétra, lui arrachant un gémissement sec.

Il était assez humide pour que Aomine n'ait aucun mal à aller tout au fond. Mais ce membre imposant ne passa pas sans dégât. Kagami se crispa, s'arrêtant même de respirer en grimaçant. Aomine fit une halte en étant tout au fond. Il caressa Kagami et le couvrit de baiser. « Je te fais mal ? »

La question ne se posait pas, mais Kagami dans toute cette douleur ressentait aussi du plaisir, un plaisir qui semblait prendre son ascendance sur le reste. Il resserra son étreinte sur les hanches d'Aomine et sourit doucement. « Si je n'avais pas mal... je ne me sentirais pas vivant... »

Aomine haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin. « Original... comme déclaration d'amour. » murmura-t-il en rigolant et Kagami ne put étouffer son fou rire, ni même cacher ses rougissements.

Il se mit à bouger en lui. Allant et venant d'abord lentement pour permettre à Kagami de s'y habituer puis ensuite il accéléra l'allure. Il agrippa le bassin de Kagami, implantant ses doigts dans sa chair afin de mieux guider ses coups de reins et Kagami répliqua en s'agrippant à son dos et en enfonçant ses ongles dans la sienne.

Le bruit du matelas grinçant sous eux, fut très vite recouvert pas les gémissements de Kagami. Il avait plus de mal à maitriser, à canaliser ce qu'il ressentait. Le plaisir qui émanait de leurs frottements était si intense qu'il perdit pied. Aomine râlait, il y mettait toute sa fougue, toute sa frustration emmagasinée depuis des années d'abstinence.

Il regrettait Kuroko, mais il y avait aussi qu'il avait secrètement désiré Kagami. Et cela à cause de ce que Kuroko lui avait sorti le soir de leur rupture.

Kagami laissa tomber ses mains sur le lit, s'agrippant maintenant aux draps pour éviter de déchirer la peau d'Aomine. Ses orteils s'étaient recourbés et ses jambes dispersées sur le corps de son amant.

Ils étaient déjà à bout mais ça ne suffisait jamais. Aomine allait toujours bon train, heurtant maintenant un point sensible qui fit hurler Kagami comme jamais. Il ne mit pas longtemps à ressentir une contraction particulière, à sentir ses muscles traversé d'un courant électrique surpuissant, à sentir des frissons monstres. Il se contracta autour du membre d'Aomine dans son orgasme et cela le précipita lui aussi vers la fin.

Aomine se répandit dans Kagami tandis que celui-ci macula leurs torses de sa semence. Kagami haleta, tout en sueur sur le lit alors que Aomine, tout essoufflé, resta appuyé au-dessus de lui pour le contempler à tête reposée.

Kagami vint à se demander s'il le comparait peut-être à Kuroko en faisant cela, sûr et certain qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. Et même si Kuroko avait tout fait pour qu'ils en viennent à ce point, il se demandait ce qui se passerait si ce dernier se réveillait maintenant.

Il ne pourrait sans doute pas rester comme si de rien était aux côtés d'Aomine. Il avait peur de cette partie du film, peur de perdre ce qu'il venait à peine de trouver. « Ao... Daiki, dit moi que toi et Kuroko c'est vraiment fini... c'était pas une blague hein ? »

Il aimait Kuroko, mais il ne se sentait pas la force de faire la même chose que lui. Et cela lui montrait à quel point Kuroko tenait à lui, à quel point leur amitié était sincère.

Aomine soupira en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. Il ferma les yeux et Kagami se blottit instinctivement contre lui. « Non, ce n'est pas une blague... » lui répondit-il doucement.

Il le sentit sombrer peu à peu, après qu'il l'ait fermement embrassé dans ses bras. Tout ceci était nouveau pour Kagami, mais il n'était pas mal à l'aise. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, il était pleinement heureux. Un bonheur différent de celui qu'il ressentait sur les terrains. Il se sentait entier.

* * *

C'est encore des miaulements qui réveillèrent Kagami en plein après midi. Le soleil s'était un peu caché derrière les immeubles avoisinant et il faisait un calme étonnant à l'extérieur.

Kagami balança son regard de droite à gauche, il aperçut la silhouette de son minet au-dessus de la tête d'Aomine. Il voulait le réveiller de force, mais le jeune homme bronzé semblait trop fatigué. « Hey, vient là toi... ne le réveille pas. »

Aomine lui donnait dos, couché assez loin de lui, mais leurs jambes restèrent emmêlées, lui assurant un contact chaud et doux. Il caressa la tête de son chat pour le faire taire et se leva doucement pour aller le nourrir sans déranger Aomine. Ce dernier ne fit que gémir en changeant de position lorsqu'il retira son pied en dessous du sien.

Il lui servit du lait et s'appuya tout nu à la table à coté en le regardant se délecter de son bol. Kagami bailla un peu, un sourire niais sur les lèvres alors qu'il se remémorait sa chaude matinée.

Deux bras, grands et forts, l'encerclèrent subitement. Il sursauta sans se retourner. « T'es réveillé ? »

« Hmm... » Aomine posa la tête dans son dos, se couchant littéralement sur lui. « Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » il ne lui répondit que par une autre onomatopée. Kagami se comportait comme Kuroko, il se mettait aux petits soins d'Aomine.

« Allez, dit quelque chose... » il remua les épaules pour le déranger de son confort. Aomine leva donc la tête et posa le menton dans son cou, regardant le chat manger. « C'est quoi son p'tit nom ? »

Kagami qui essayait de regarder Aomine, jeta aussi son regard sur son chat. « Lui ? Garfield... »

Aomine se redressa complètement et s'arrêta à côté de Kagami. « Quoi, comme Le Garfield de la bande dessinée de Kuroko ? »

Kagami acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Exactement... il m'embête, ne pense qu'à manger et... »

« Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. » termina Aomine en riant. « Oui, mais il ne m'aimait pas moi non plus au début. En fait je crois qu'il est comme... Kuroko. » Aomine qui était allé se servir un verre d'eau, faillit recracher sa gorgée. « Tet... Tetsu ? »

Kagami hocha encore la tête. « Oui... il n'est pas très doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Mais à la longue... »

Aomine déposa son verre en regardant le félidé. « …Il finit par s'ouvrir et on finit par le comprendre, ouais comme Tetsu… » il arbora un air nostalgique en terminant la phrase du roux.

Kagami s'approcha de lui sans rien dire. Il avait l'impression que Kuroko lui manquait énormément.

Comme s'il pouvait lire en lui, Aomine posa sa main sur sa joue. « Il me manque, mais pas comme tu le penses... Taiga, c'est toi que j'aime maintenant. »

Le rouge prit Kagami à toute allure, il baissa les yeux. Aomine resta pourtant sérieux et inébranlable. « A... aho ! » dit-il timidement. Aomine se mit à sourire. « Ouais, je sais. »

Kagami se calma puis posa la main sur la poitrine d'Aomine avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers lui. « Ton foie... dit moi, c'est grave ? » il était inquiet, assez pour que Aomine ait envie de lui mentir pour le rassurer. « Dit moi la vérité... »

« Ça va... j'ai juste qu'à me reposer un peu et faire tout ce que me dit le médecin. » Kagami le fixa un long moment. « T'inquiète, je ne boirais plus, promis. » sans dire un mot, le grand roux se colla contre lui avant de se faire enlacer tendrement.

* * *

La porte de la chambre de Kuroko s'ouvrit doucement. Kagami y entra le premier, se dépêchant de prendre la place la plus proche du jeune homme. « Hey, Taiga... ! »

Aomine entra ensuite, pestant déjà contre l'attitude de Kagami. Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas. Il se pencha au-dessus de Kuroko en caressant sa petite main toute chaude. « Kuroko, regarde qui j'amène avec moi. »

Aomine vint s'asseoir en face de Kagami, de l'autre côté du lit. « Yo, Tetsu ! 'Fait un bail… » tous deux agissaient, à leur habitude, comme si Kuroko s'était réveillé. Le garçon avait bonne mine, ce qui rassura ses deux amis. Kagami se leva pour bien réajuster ses draps sous le regard presque jaloux d'Aomine qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Je t'avais dit que je ramènerais ce fêlé, non ? Eh, bai c'est chose faite. Alors, j'attends... »

Aomine grimaça en se retenant de hurler à sa remarque. « T'attends ? T'attends quoi ? » demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Kagami se rassit en souriant et croisa les jambes. « Ce qu'il m'a promis en échange. Je sais qu'il tiendra parole. »

* * *

« Kuroko, bâtard, je t'interdis de me dire ça ! Jamais je ne m'effondrerai sans Aomine, il... il n'est rien pour moi ! » Kagami pesta lourdement contre Kuroko qui se changeait, il détestait vraiment quand le petit garçon lui répétait incessamment cette même phrase.

Kuroko se tourna alors vers lui, le regard toujours aussi impassible.

« Ah oui ? Si Daiki devait disparaître, s'il devait s'en aller, tu accepterais sans rien dire ? » Kagami fut stoppé dans son élan agressif par sa question. Il fronça les sourcils.

Kuroko conclut tout seul. « C'est bien, ce que je pensais... » Kagami en fut encore plus énervé mais il ne put rien dire sur le moment. Son ami termina de se changer et le laissa là en se dirigeant vers la porte des vestiaires pour en sortir. Il arborait un léger sourire satisfait.

« Ao... Aomine... est mon rival, rien de plus... mais s'il disparaissait... alors... j'irais le chercher et je le ramènerais. » Kuroko qui s'était arrêté pour l'écouter, se retourna vers lui. Mais Kagami, rouge comme tout, lui donnais dos et n'osait se retourner.

Il serra le point, la détermination inébranlable dans le regard et la voix. « Et je ne permettrais jamais que tu disparaisses aussi... tu... tu es mon ombre. »

Kuroko arbora alors un sourire magnifique que malheureusement Kagami n'eut pas la possibilité de voir. S'il l'avait vu, peut être que lui aussi aurait souffert pareillement qu'Aomine de ce qui arriva par la suite.

« Kagami-kun, si tu tiens parole... si tu promets de ramener Daiki, alors je promets de rester à tes côtés. » Kagami ne lui fit pas face, son visage était toujours trop rouge, mais Kuroko ne ressentait pas le besoin de le voir, l'entendre était amplement suffisant. « Ce sera difficile, Daiki est un vrai casse tête. » ajouta Kuroko sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais avec un visage neutre.

Kagami hocha la tête en rigolant. « Oui, je sais, mais je le promets et... et toi ? »

Kuroko eut un soupir soulagé. « Je le promets aussi... quoi qu'il arrive. »

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que cette histoire vous aura suffisamment plu pour que vous ne me mettiez pas sur votre liste noire xD. J'ai fait des efforts pour les fautes et autre mais svp n'hésitez surtout pas à me signaler la moindre erreur ^^ ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.


End file.
